Sunday Morning
by naTIVAlu
Summary: "The feeling was definitely addictive. She wasn't entirely sure that had been his intention, but if she was going down, she was taking him with her." M-rated Tiva smut, adults only. Seriously. One shot.


**Serious rating warning****: this is pretty explicit smut. Do not continue if this is not for you!**

**Okay, so... no specific setting, it's just smut :P (and a tinge of fluff). Hope you like it. **

* * *

___Silence._

_Touch._

___Sunlight._

She slowly returned to the land of consciousness, faintly sensing she was being touched by an unknown hand. It took a few more seconds of wandering between dreamland and reality for her to fully recognize the world around her.

She was lying in bed, half on her side, half sprawled over a certain man with a very comfortable body. And the unknown hand was, in fact, his. She became aware of the slow, steady, muffled beats of his heart beside where her cheek lay, as she acknowledged his fingertips gently grazing across her bare back and shoulders.

_Oh, right, we didn't put any clothes back on after…_

Vague images and memories from their previous night's furious, _furious_ love making started filling up her mind. She remembered Tony's happy, deep eyes boring into hers. She remembered him wrapping her in his arms tightly from behind. She remembered his hands working wonders with her body. She remembered the voices she elicited from him with just her lips and tongue. She remembered _his_ tongue, buried inside of her—

Ziva sighed softly, letting the warm, tingling feeling spread all over her waking body. She was happy, alright. _They_ were happy. Her leg hugging one of his, her head resting on his shoulder, her arm around his waist; there was no other place she'd rather be.

Almost on reflex, the hand that was hugging his body came back to life and shifted upward, drawing lazy patterns over his chest. Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel the tiny, barely noticeable change in his breathing when he realized she was awake, too. His hands tightened around her a little for a moment before they resumed their welcomed journey all over her back.

The feeling was definitely addictive. She wasn't entirely sure that had been his intention, but if she was going down, she was taking him with her.

Slowly, she started lowering her hand downwards. Over his rib cage it went, past his abdomen, and eventually further south, until she was able to lay her warm, open palm over him, softly. She felt his body tense that tiny bit from what was probably an unexpectedly fast move by her, but he quickly relaxed back under her. Enjoying that feeling of him there, entirely at her control, she remained still, breathing into his collarbone.

Apparently no longer as sleepy, Tony's hand movements were becoming more purposeful, the light touch slowly turning into a pleasant massage, gently kneading the ridges and curves of her upper body. Sinking into him, Ziva started dragging her fingers slowly around his entire length, as if she was just getting to know him for the very first time. When she felt his chest rise in a deep breath, she began working him, rubbing up and down his shaft. Her movements were still very gentle, but were long past mere teasing. Every now and then her fingers strayed in favor of warming up his hip, grazing his lower belly, moving up and down his thigh, eventually returning to his hardening length. She dragged her open hand over him, rubbed a thumb over his tip, and back again.

She felt him take another deep breath in and blow it out slowly. He was now definitely awake and alert underneath her, as she pressed a chaste kiss to his rising chest, massaging his balls swiftly. He was caressing her head, playing with her hair as he kissed the top of her forehead appreciatively. Finally, she grabbed and took him all the way up and onto his lower belly, exposing his other side to her fingers.

The sudden hot wetness Ziva felt dripping onto her folds made her shift her hips slightly. Her muscles were becoming warm and flexible and needy. She more than welcomed Tony's warm hand skimming towards the side of her breast and then downward, grabbing her ass and going back again. He was pulling her even closer into him as he palmed and squeezed, and she angled her body deeper into his side. Her hand ceased its ministrations then and went back to his chest, resting there.

That feeling… just that feeling of him, with her, it was mind blowing. She could get herself lost in it forever, mindless of the fact that he was now fully aroused, hard and anticipating.

But then she opened her eyes and looked up to meet his; beautiful green, warm and smiling, and urging. She maneuvered herself to lie completely on top of him, legs on both sides of his, hands to the sides of his face to support her weight. Her face still leveled with his chest, she pressed a kiss to the patch of skin below her lips, and then rose herself slightly to properly face him from above. He hugged her waist, grinning.

"Hi."

"Hello."

She dipped her head to gently brush at his lips, _god how she loved those lips,_ then pushed back down and rested her head on his chest, breathing out contentedly. She listened to his heart as she reveled in the feel of his entire body beneath her.

"Did you sleep well?" Tony resumed his strokes, which were a lot more deliberate now, literally rubbing her body against his.

"Mmhmm." She cooperated, moving just an inch forward and then an inch backward on top of him. "You?" Back and forth she went, careful not to crush him but tease.

"Very."

Ziva rose back up and leaned for a stronger kiss, her hair falling to the sides of their faces. Tony grabbed the back of her head to keep her where she was, and they kissed. Hot and wet and passionate. A hand cupping one of his cheeks, Ziva's lips moved to the other, and then further downward to explore his neck. She could feel his hot breaths as she moved her hand over his chest and onto his nipple, swiping her thumb over it.

Having tasted the entire side of his neck, she moved back over his lips, hovered there for a second, almost touching but not quite, and continued to his other side. Tony reciprocated with kisses of his own, nibbling her earlobe, her neck, her shoulder.

All the while Ziva continued moving up and down his body. She started isolating the movement to her hips, and directed herself right on top of his hard-growing length. She rubbed herself on him, lightly at first and then with longer and harder motions, aiming to let every inch of herself get the feel of his cock. Her wetness gradually covered him and allowed her to glide herself more swiftly over him. She could feel her folds engulf him, and she knew her heat must be scorching him. She couldn't help the moan escaping her as she angled herself to add pressure on her growing-sensitive nub; Tony's hips jerked upward in response.

Ziva rose on her hands, giving herself better control and her movements better range. Tony held her gaze, hands on her hips, encouraging her to move in bigger waves, back and forth, back and forth. She bowed back down for another hot-breathed kiss, and finally rose all the way up to a full sitting position, her weight just below his member, now positively hot and thick on his belly.

Grinning at Tony's delight at his first full sight of her upper body, she grabbed him in her hands again and started pumping slowly. They had time, and she always had a thing for working him and watching his entire body react. The way his muscles contracted; the obvious darkening of his eyes. How she could just _see_ the tension and anticipation in every inch of him building and building. He moaned when she swayed her thumb over his tip a few times, before hardening her pumping, trailing his lower belly with her other hand affectionately.

"Ziva…"

She felt him make a small, involuntary thrust below her, and a rush of excitement went flowing through her nerves. She inched forward to rub herself on him a few more times, and then took him in her hand and guided his tip into her. Her lips parted at the incredible sensation, and Tony breathed out harshly, as she took him out, dragged him over herself once more, and put him back in, deeper. She started small up and down movements, just to let herself get accustomed, and then sank all the way down.

"Oh, yeah," Tony breathed, as she leaned forward on her hands, waving her body, riding him, gently. She knew he always liked the sensuality of her movement when she did that. Tony took her face and held her in place to suck at her lips for a long moment, and then lay back to let her slowly work them both. Grateful that at last he had easy access to her breasts, Ziva closed her eyes in pleasure as he took them in his big, warm hands. He massaged softly and then more powerfully, stroked and tweaked and stroked again to sooth, and the combined sensation of his hands and his hard, hot length inside of her was beginning to get to her.

She leaned back from him and started properly riding him up and down. Just a moment later, though, he pushed himself up as well, and suddenly they were so close, almost every inch of their bodies touching at some spot or another. It was unbearably intimate, and Ziva was absolutely mesmerized. Her movements became smaller in favor of wrapping her hands around his shoulders, as his hugged her closer to him; his eyes shooting incomprehensible amounts of affection at her, his lips inviting her for a powerful kiss. Her sensitized breasts squeezed against him, their two bodies felt as one, and she swore she could stay in this moment forever.

She felt Tony move to raise himself on his knees, and rose up from him. "Lie back," he breathed, voice all shallow and raspy, and she gladly accepted this shift of control.

When she lay down, Tony didn't lose a second and immediately bent over her. He took a breast in his mouth and sucked, and sucked, and sucked. Ziva thought the ground below her disappeared and she was somehow floating in the air. She felt Tony's finger going over her clit, rubbing her in circles, and her hips started to buck of their own accord, her back arching so that she could push herself closer to his mouth.

Squeezing her other breast, Tony rose, straddled her legs and pushed himself back inside of her heat in one swift motion. Ziva felt her eyes going wide as Tony groaned, before he began moving in and out of her in a steady pace. They were both too far in already for him to be able to keep it slow. He pounded into her with the intention of bringing them all the way to the big finish. Ziva let her body react to each thrust, her hands at his hips, encouraging him deeper. They were both sweaty and sticky by now, but she couldn't care less. All she cared about were the wonderful sensations flooding her body like small fireworks.

Soon she noticed Tony's eyes beginning to lose focus, as his thrusts became harder and harder, his breath more and more ragged.

"Are you close?"

Tony nodded, seemingly unable to utter proper words.

"Wait," she breathed, as she brought her hand on her clit and started rubbing it furiously. Something that was somehow both a relief and a huge rush of excitement jolted through her, as she rubbed and Tony pounded and _oh, yes!_ The world seemed to consist of just him and her, right there on that bed.

She could no longer speak, she could no longer think. She could only lose herself in the lightning speed of their bodies' movements as she soared to her high. She moaned uncontrollably, her free hand frantically looking for something to grasp, her chest heaving faster and faster, until she finally got completely lost in the most heavenly explosion of sensations. She managed to keep her eyes open just long enough to catch Tony's eyes turn foggy and his lips part in a big "O" as he let out a guttural groan, and then another, accompanied by his come bursting into her.

Tony buried his head in the mattress beside Ziva's head as they both struggled to calm down their breathing. Ziva had to put extra effort to bring her slack hands from above her head and hug Tony in a soothing embrace, keeping him close for her own contentment and lulling him at the same time. After about a minute or so, Tony rolled off of her, but remained pressed against her as he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him to kiss her lips.

He tasted so, so sweet.

She took his hand in her own and laced their fingers together, resting them on her chest.

"Good morning, Ziva."

She chuckled, "good morning to you, too."

Another peck on the lips, and Tony reached for what was now a mess of blankets beside them and spread it back over their bodies. She kissed his forehead when he brought his face into the crook of her neck, snuggling beside her.

"Don't you want to get some breakfast?"

"In a minute," he mumbled against her skin, and she watched as he closed his eyes and relaxed beside her.

The sun was already high in the sky, but it was a Sunday morning, after all; besides, a few more minutes with Tony at her side was all she'd ever need, anyway.


End file.
